


my wildest dreamings could not foresee

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hicsqueak, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: Pippa reached up a hand once more, caressing the other witch’s ear, then her cheek. Hecate continued her finger movements, dragging them up and down the centre of Pippa’s chest, placing hot kisses up her neck and behind her ear, her hand lowering itself once more to the centre of Pippa’s hips. Threatening to slip even further.Pippa hummed at her touch, before asking, “So, why didn’t you want to share a bath with me back then?”------------------This was supposed to be a fluffy fic about hicsqueak in the bath together, but then it took a smutty turn, which really was completely beyond my control.





	my wildest dreamings could not foresee

**Author's Note:**

> the idea of Hecate and Pippa thinking back to an old memory was very much inspired by this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031639 by thispapermoon who is just the most incredible writer, I recommend everything they have ever written.

_Relaxation._ Hecate pondered the word. Tried to remember a time she’d allowed herself to feel truly blissful. She couldn’t. She closed her eyes, inhaling the hot steam around her, the aroma of lavender and pine filling every inch of her body. She exhaled. Opened her eyes. Gently shut them again.

“Stop enjoying it so much without me.” Pippa said, entering the cloudy haven, barely visible to Hecate through all the steam.

“Get in then.” Hecate said, in her usual stern tone, peeking one eye open to see Pippa just as her clothes vanished entirely from her body, making Hecate relax a little less.

Pippa happily climbed into the bath, settling herself in between Hecate’s legs, comfortably leaning back on her, resting her head just below her shoulder. She exhaled. A lot more vocally that Hecate had done. Hecate brought her arms up underneath Pippa’s, resting them on her lower stomach. Pippa gently placed her hands on top of them, humming softly.

“I have to admit, it was easier than I thought, getting you in here.” Pippa said, lazily, her eyes drooping a little now too.

“I have baths.” Hecate huffed.

“Yes, but not with me.” Pippa replied, her hands lowering on each side to softly stroke up and down Hecate’s thighs, sending tingles throughout her.

“And why would you assume I wouldn’t want to?” Hecate slowly, very slowly, traced her fingers down to Pippa’s hips, making her deeply exhale.

“Well, you didn’t want to before.” Pippa said, matter-of-factly, before a smile curved onto her lips.

“What? When?” Pippa can’t see her, but knows she’s looking down at her, her eyebrows creasing, as they often do when she feels the slightest bit under attack.

“You remember the day we jumped into the lake.” Suddenly, Hecate’s frown turned into a sweet blushing smile. She hadn’t thought about that day in- A long time. Pippa continued, “I dared you to jump in and what did you say?”

Hecate’s smile grew bigger, as she remembered such a simple time. “I said I would if you would. I didn’t actually expect you to do it.” She began drawing tiny circles around Pippa’s hips and up to her waist.

“You know I can’t turn down a dare. Even when I know it’s probably impossible.” She brought her hand up, playing with the few stray hairs that lay at the nape of Hecate’s neck, having escaped from the much looser than usual bun that sat on her head.

_“I dare you to levitate up to that tree and find me the biggest, reddest, shiniest apple you can.” Pippa said, needing a distraction from the advanced potions work Hecate insisted they should get a head start on. It was an early summer evening and the two had spent their day studying out on a picnic blanket in the grass._

_Of course, Hecate, who lived to impress Pippa with her magic, daren’t say no to the challenge. After all, it wasn’t much of a challenge. It wasn’t long before she had lifted herself from the ground and up to the tree, refusing to come back down until she had found the perfect apple._

_“That is not only the biggest, reddest and shiniest apple, it is also the roundest.” Hecate said, smugly._

_“I’m impressed.” Pippa replied, eyebrows raised._

_A smile crept onto Hecate’s lips, as she said the hardest dare she could think of. “I dare you to eat the entire thing in 20 seconds.”_

_“Alright. But it won’t be pretty.” Hecate’s smile turned shy. As if Pippa could do anything that would ever make her less pretty._

_Hecate counted down from three, prompting Pippa to begin. She tried to hold back her laughter, but she couldn’t. The juice of the apple dripped all down Pippa’s chin, as she tried to keep the tiny chunks of flesh inside her mouth. Hecate let the time run over a bit, enjoying the sight of Pippa trying so hard at something she knew she couldn’t do._

_“Okay stop, you’re not even halfway done.” Hecate giggled, shaking her head._

_“I get points for effort though.” She said, wiping her chin with her hand. “Now. I dare you to…” She started, looking around for inspiration, before pricking an eyebrow. “Jump into the lake.”_

_Hecate looked at her like there was no way she was going to jump into the lake. “There is no way I’m going to jump into the lake.”_

_“But it’s a dare. You have to.” Pippa pleaded, placing her slightly sticky apple hand on her shoulder, making Hecate pull her face just slightly._

_“I will if you will.” Hecate looked at her, believing she’d won._

_Pippa pondered for a moment, glancing over at the lake. “Okay.” She began making her way down to the water, her pale pink dress fluttering slightly in the soft summer breeze. Hecate followed her, still believing that the two would stay dry for the rest of the evening._

_“You have to promise to jump in after me.”_

_“You’re not actually going to do it?”_

_Pippa gave a mischievous smile, before proceeding to get a running start and practically diving into the water._

_The anticipation for Pippa’s head to pop up above the water was brewing inside of Hecate. But soon she saw her, squirting water from her mouth and smoothing back her hair. “Well?”_

_Hecate gave a sigh of defeat, deciding to not even think about it, which was very un-Hecate, to just run and jump. But she did it. Landing with a splash, swimming her way towards Pippa and grabbing hold of her arms beneath the water._

_“You’ve lost a few pins, Hiccup.” Pippa said, unpinning the rest of the now-lopsided bun, releasing Hecate’s elegant mane, beaming over what the two of them had just done. Hecate began to flush as she realised that her hands had instantly made their way onto Pippa’s waist as soon as Pippa had lifted an arm to free Hecate’s hair._

_They made their way back onto dry land, shivering, but still giggling. Suddenly Hecate bit her lip and had to try and conceal a blush, as she noticed how very see through Pippa’s dress had become._

_“It’s freezing, when did it get so late?” Hecate shuddered._

_“Why don’t we go and warm up? We could have a bath, I know a spell to make the water bubble.” Pippa suggested, eyebrow raised._

_“T-together?” Hecate asked, her head suddenly becoming very hot and her heart beating double time._

_“Why not? It’ll be like a spa.” Pippa said, excitedly. Although inside she knew she was pushing her luck._

_Hecate let out a breathy laugh. “It’s getting late, I should probably be getting home.” She swished her fingers, performing a drying spell and within moments she was back to looking the same as she did just a few minutes ago. Well, apart from the fact that her hair was still draped down to her waist._

_Pippa gave a weak smile. “I suppose I’ll just have to have a spa night on my own then.”_

“And did you?” Hecate asked, bringing her fingers all the way up Pippa’s stomach and around her chest. The two of them looking hazily into the relaxing mist around them, reminiscing fondly.

“No, I did a drying spell as soon as you left. What fun would a pretend spa be on my own?”

“I’m sorry, Pipsqueak.” Hecate murmured, nuzzling her face down into Pippa’s neck.

Pippa reached up a hand once more, caressing the other witch’s ear, then her cheek. Hecate continued her finger movements, dragging them up and down the centre of Pippa’s chest, placing hot kisses up her neck and behind her ear, her hand lowering itself once more to the centre of her hips. Threatening to slip even further.

Pippa hummed at her touch, before asking, “So, why didn’t you want to share a bath with me back then?”

Hecate lifted her chin, the corners of her mouth pricking up slightly. “Because,” She whispered, nipping at her ear, her hand finally inching further down. “I was too afraid I might do this.” Her hand continued to slowly pass the centre of Pippa’s hips, until it was right between her upper thighs.

Pippa’s eyes closed and her lips parted slightly, as she pushed her head back into Hecate, feeling the movement of her fingers. She wrapped a hand around Hecate’s thigh, lightly digging her fingers into her. 

“I wish you would’ve done this to me.” She breathed, Hecate’s touch pulsing throughout her body.

Hecate grinned, carrying on her light circular motions, until deciding to press down a little firmer, making Pippa’s back arch. Lowering her fingers even more, Hecate asked, “Really?” She placed a kiss on the tip of her ear. Pippa smiled. 

“Yes” She gasped. And Hecate inserted a finger inside of her, making her head lift, as she rubbed her nose into Hecate’s neck, one hand now gripping her shoulder, the other gripping onto Hecate’s hand, moving with it.

Hecate continued to kiss and nip and suck on Pippa’s ear and down her neck. Breathing in her sweet smell. She curled her finger in a very particular way, making Pippa’s hand jolt and splash into the hot, milky water.

“What if I told you that I went home that night and did it to myself?” Hecate barely whispered into her ear, a wicked smile staining her lips. 

Pippa couldn’t contain the moan that slipped from her mouth. She liked Hecate like this. Hecate being in charge. Being so unexpected. Having total control over her. 

“You did t-this?” Pippa stuttered, her hand returning to grip Hecate’s, pressing down on it, willing her to do more.

Hecate hummed softly, proudly observing the delightful sight before her. “And this.” She said, very slowly inserting another finger, Pippa writhing in her arms.

“Did you think of me?” Pippa asked, her breath so unsteady, knowing how close she was.

“Only of you.” Hecate whispered, as Pippa tried to thrust herself further onto her fingers.

“Only _ever_ of you.” She continued, gently caressing a hand down Pippa’s shoulder and over her breast. Pippa’s face scrunched, her mouth opened wider, she was right on the edge, she could feel it. 

“I thought of having you like this.” Pippa let out another sharp gasp. Hecate’s heart rate had sped right up too, she had to try and refrain from thrusting her own hips up against Pippa. “Of making you mine.” Pippa gasped once more. “My Pipsqueak.” 

Bucking further onto her fingers, Pippa began to spiral, Hecate’s name escaping her lips, like it was the only think she knew how to say. Droplets of water splashed over the edge of the bath, as Pippa dug her nails into Hecate’s thigh maybe a tiny bit too hard, but Hecate liked it. Liked knowing what she was able to do to Pippa. What she had done to Pippa just now. Her smile still never leaving her lips, even as Pippa’s breathing began to steady itself again and she allowed herself to sink into Hecate once more.

Dragging her fingertips across the water beside them, bringing them up to circle Hecate’s thighs, Pippa noticed the slight red scratch marks she’d left that were still visible. Slightly shocked, her face flushing, she stuttered, “Did I- W- I- I’m so sorry, Hiccup.” She stroked her hand over the marks, about to heal them, but Hecate took Pippa’s hand into her own, bringing them to rest on Pippa’s chest.

“Leave them.” She said, her voice softer than it had been previously. Pippa turned her head to look up at Hecate, a twinkle in her eye, feeling as though she had uncovered a part of Hecate that no one else would ever get to see. Only Pippa.

They both could’ve stayed there in the bath forever, the water never cooling, the steam cleaning them from the inside out with each breath. But eventually, Pippa became restless. Needing to return the favour to Hecate. Needing to feel and grip and taste. Needing much more space than the bath had to offer. 

So, they get out of the bath. And Pippa refuses to let Hecate use a drying spell. Insists that she wants to do it. Rubbing a towel over her shoulders, gently patting it over chest, pressing it up her thighs, leaving kisses in its path. And then she returns the favour. Tells Hecate that she’s not the only one who had secret, lustful fantasies about her best friend all those years ago. About Pippa making Hecate hers too. The roles have reversed completely and Pippa smiles at Hecate writhing beneath her. And then, holding her close in her arms, she makes Hecate hers.


End file.
